A Blanc Slate
by tehg2000
Summary: a person without his memory is in gameindustri wonder what could go wrong? (Au of hdn a digital adventure)
1. Chapter 1

A/n after chapter made: sorry it took so long Internet was down and just got up as im releasing this so thanks to my hdn a digital adventure readers for being patient.

Hello guys tehg is here with my story that I've been working on in my down time a blanc slate as I've stated it's a oc x blanc but this won't be updated as much because of my main hdn-a digital adventure and that blanc is one of the more difficult characters to write even though we're almost alike in personality anyway…huh where's Neptune?

Blanc:gone she won't have much influence or screen time in this story so she has no power here or the fourth wall.

Oh well without further adue let's start….oh and this will take place during mk2 when the goddesses are freed and start when there havering shares and this will cross over with mu other story .

Chapter 1

A fresh start

(Weird ass forest ? PoV)

How long have I been walking for? I don't know everything has seemed to meld together and when I have no memory's of anything other than my name it's kinda confusing…wait what was my name….Nick I think it was Nick as for what I do for a job I look at my waist as I walk and see five-seven I think that is what it's called and a sword so might have been a hunter or a bounty hunter I don't know and don't care ….sleepy

"Ram is that a person in the forest?" A shy voice asks from presumably outside the forest I don't care need sleep. I just collapse to my knees and fall face first into the ground huh snow nice….and…soft…

"Hey rom il go get blanc or mina you stay here to check up on him? Her?" A energetic but arrogant voice says.

(3rd PoV) (outskirts of that forest)

"Mister are you okay" the shy voice asks with no response the person that spoke decided to look at the person to see for wounds on inspection they have long auburn hair that goes half way down to there back. She lifts them up and sees that they are wearing a long brown coat with a black shirt and brown pants with a sword and a gun at there waist.

"Okay ram where is the unconscious person at?"a mature yet worried voice asks

"Just over here with rom mina" the newly dubbed ram says

"Mina…ram…here.." The supposed rom says

"Goodness what happened to them"

"Don't….know…walked out of forest…..and is…sleeping."

"Okay let's get them to the basilacom"

(Nicks PoV) (?basilacom )

I open my eyes and im greeted with the sight of a white roof huh weren't I in a forest before I fell asleep..I know I am dead aren't I.

"Hello…mister?" A shy voice cuts me out my thoughts..just what was I thinking about anyway meh.

"Yes?"

"How….do…you….feel?"

"I think I should be-GAH" I say as I try sitting up but results in a lot of pain…note to self never ever walk for a unknown amount of time I think it never ends well

"You should…..lie down….it would….help" the voice says

"Ok but what's the name of someone who helped me?"

"R-rom…but all…I…did…was…make sure you are safe"she say while noticing my friendly looking onyx eyes and feels more relaxed for some reason

"That more than I did all I did was sleep but anyway my name is Nick thank you rom" rom just gives a shy smile and starts getting up

"I'm…going to…tell…mina you are…up"she says and starts walking out. Mina huh I wonder who she is. A few minutes later a woman in a long red dress? Robe? I DON'T KNOW ITS CONFUSING and a red cap with blue hair walks in

"Hello I am mina what's your name and if you don't mind me asking why you were in that forest?"

"For my name Nick as for your other question im sorry I cannot give you a answer"

"Why?"

"If I could I would but I have forgotten everything other than my name or what I think is my name at least" mina just sighs and gives a warm smile

"Don't worry your not the first amnesiac I have met so don't worry I will try and persuade blanc to get you a job in the basilacom here until you get some memories back or able to fight monsters or something"

"Thank you mina" I say while slightly bowing my head…..wait im not the first?

"If I might ask who was the other amnesiac?"

"Oh? Her name is Neptune she lost her memories and had to go on a adventure to save histoire the worlds tomb and then she got it back"

"Huh sounds like it belongs in a game full of grinding and fan service" I feel something crumbling in the distance but I can't tell what.

" now if you don't mind im going to get some more rest as I can't move"

"Okay I will leave you to your rest"

(? Basilacom ?pov)

"Histy I have bad news" I say

"What is it Neptune"histoire says

"The fourth wall"

"What about it did you break it again?"

"No I can't because someone else broke it now I can't feel it anymore….it's gone histy ITS GONE"

"Okay Neptune calm down I will investigate this it will be approximately 3 days"

Okay everyone thank you for reading this my first chapter of a blanc slate if you haven't read my other story hdn-a digital adventure please do as that is my main story and will updated more often.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with chapter two of a blanc slate and before anything else thank you guest for reviewing….anything else? Hmm

Blanc:not really nothing but the disclaimer

Ahh yes the disclaimer well Blanc care to do the honours?

Blanc:sure tehg does not own anything but his own OCS and his story's anything belongs to there respective owners.

Chapter two…..

Neptune:hold it you think you could keep me the main character from here

Blanc commence operation get neptune out of here

Blanc: got it.

Chapter two

I hate tests

(Nicks pov)

I wake up and I see the moon is out looks like I slept in all day huh, I try sitting up and find the pain is gone now so I try standing up this time with success looks like I can look around now so I head out of the room I was in and look around the area I was in first but then got lost damnit wish I had waited in bed….wait I hear a voice….that voice rom I think her name was yeah rom,

I follow the voice and see rom,mina and two other people in the room looks like a dining room…oh yeah rom is in a blue coat with two puff balls near the top with a blue hat and short brown hair and eyes,

one of the other two looks like Ron as well but longer hair and her clothes are pink instead of blue,and finally the other one is wearing a white dress that goes halfway down her thighs with a white coat jacket thing with brown fair on it having on her arms,she has short brown hair and eyes with a look that says she reads a lot oh and she also has a white hat to.

"Mister Nick your awake" rom says happily and smiles where the other one in pink says

"Oh he's the guy from the forest wasn't he?" And I just bow slightly

"Nice to meet you im Nick"

"Oh same names ram and our big sister over there is Blanc" I do the same to Blanc

"Nice to meet you" she just nods her head and says

"Same so mind if I test you I called a fiend over to see if your strong enough" I just nod in confusion "sure but what am im being tested on?"

"Fighting abilities" wait what…..I just woke up from being….you know what fine

"okay so who is this friend?"

"Oh his name is tehg he is engaged to my friends little sister" wait what?

"Okay while we wait mind filling me in on need to know info?"

"Oh yeah mina can you explain I have some business to do" Blanc says as she gets up and walks of.

"Well there are four nations each one lead by a goddess or cpu in proper terms with s cpu candidate as there little sister except one of them you following?"

"Yes"

"First is leanbox lead by green heart or vert which is her proper name, next is Planepetune lead by Purple Heart or neptune with her little sister purple sister or nepgear."

"Uh huh"

"Then there is lastation lead by black heart or noire with her little sister black sister or uni also the guy on his way is tehg who is engaged to uni of lastation"

"Wait so a normal guy is marrying a goddess?"

"Wellllllllll" mina says sighing "it's a long story that's filled with action, adventure and romance but long story short he is a DGU which stands for digital God unit oh and CPU stands for console patron unit…anyway tehg is one of the DGUS there is one other but you have to meet him for your self it's kinda long story so I will cut it there….and finally lowee lead by white heart or Blanc with her little sisters white sisters or rom and ram"

Okay let that sink in…

"Wait ROM RAM AND BLANC ARE GODDESSES?!" I say with shock but before mina could say anything a guy in black scale armour with black robes underneath, long black hair and eyes well the colouring is mostly onyx instead of pure black but still….with a katana with a crimson handle lands though the window and mina just sighs.

"Tehg what have I said about flying though the window do I have to get noire to hit you with the chair again" and the dubbed tehg just gets coated in light and when it fades a man with long white hair, white coat, white shirt , white pants, white boots and of course a white rapier and finally white eyes just hides behind a chair scared….

"Please no it still hurts from last time" tehg says.

(Lowee dining room Tehgs pov)

So yeah here I am cowering behind a chair because of mina…wait wasn't I here for a reason?

"Mina wasn't I here to test someone?"

"Ah yes Blanc wanted to to test Nick here to see if he's strong enough for the job" I just laugh in response,

"Wait THAT job?" Mina just nods I laugh even harder "if I can't handle it I don't think he can"

"Well we don't know if we don't try eh?" Mina says

"Fine but I better get paid for this I owe you no more favours" i retort with

"Sure sure"

(Practise room lowee basilacom Nick pov)

'Im nervous I don't even know if I can fight full stop never mind my injures'

"If you last five minutes against me at full power you pass" tehg says bored then transforms

"You can call me onyx heart in this form" onyx heart says as he gets into a stance and I just pull out my sword to see what it is, it's a sword big enough to be a great-sword but to light to be one, it has a brown handle with a white blade and a hole in the guard that looks like it's big enough to fit a crystal of some kind, next I pull my five-seven out it looks like it's modded for longer distance (long barrel) and accuracy (laser sight) with its brown camo….geez I must have had a thing for brown.

As a timer starts I charge forward as onyx heart thrusts towards my chest so I duck underneath it and try and shoot him but he flys up out of the way,

"That was close your faster than you look" he says stretching "now prepare for a quick defeat" he says descending down shouting

"ACTIVATE SP SKILL: GODLY EMBRACE" and starts spinning like a drill with his katana aimed to pierce me and something clicks in my head as I shout

"ACTIVATE EXE DRIVE:DEMONIC BARRIER" and as I shout it a red barrier protects me from the attack but leaves me extremely drained.

"What did I just do?"

"Don't know but clocks ticking so time for talking is later" he says rushing me

"IM TO TIRED FOR THIS SHIT" I scream parrying his strike and head butting him knocking him out and he de transforms,

"Huh I won?"

"Huh…..HUH….SOMEONE BEAT TEHG?!" Mina shouts surprised

"I don't even know what I did never mind how I did it so how did I win?"

"You knocked him out with that head but"

"Oh I did cool"

"Looks like you pass"

"Great" I say passing out

Okay guys chapter two is finally done thank you for reading and sorry for the wait anyway just to let you know nick won with luck that's it and also that it should be obvious but this is a separate timeline but I plan and crossing over story's how I don't know yet but I will


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone this intro is edited after I finished the chapter so I already know what's happened so I can't say much here like I usually do…anyway sorry for the extremely long wait and im just going to write.

Chapter 3

WAIT WHAT JOB

Previously on a blanc slate…..

"You mean THAT job?" Tehg says

This time on a blanc slate

"Yes that job…im sure he can handle it…I hope" mina says looking at me…wait me?

(Nicks pov)

Oh nvm then…

"I'm sure I can….do what exactly?" I ask with no idea with what they mean

"Oh being blancs personal bodyguard"

(STOP FREEZE isn't there another fanfic with the MC like that?...Nvm there is nirito…and thunder tits…fine carry on)

"Bodyguard? But I have no memories and what if I get them back and my job was to kill CPUs?" I ask hoping what I said is in fact false and tehg laughs

"You mean THE BOSS and his gang heh ever since arfoire and…'that' got defeated he's been pretty lax…even in Bryce's dimension…damn kid I had fun going on that journey and now he had to go and…do what ever he did…something like the doctor from doctor who or something like that…didn't even think about his girlfriend." he says then shivers randomly as a lilac haired chic in what I can only explain as dominatrix gear lands through the window,

"So tehg I hear ditched uni to help mina ON HER BIRTHDAY" she screams then brings a whip and and tehg just pales

"Her birthday was today?...oh crap….sorry guys I have to go somewhere" he says lifelessly as he just transforms and flys out the window slowly….ok?

(Pov tehg)

I bet your wondering what plutia is still doing her…well after the…fight she went back and after doing what she did 2 portals showed up one to the hyper dimension (anime variant)

Then there is the ultra dimension (anime variant) and plutia keeps coming here to spend time with 'neppy and neppy jr' as she says….huh…when I get my next day of im going to the hyper dimension I've seen the ultra already thanks to Bryce's one…although with small differences (i.e. the massive state of annoy death outside noires basilacom…maybe they hooked up….no…BAD THOUGHTS BAD) just get to the plot line please?

(Nick pov)

"So all I will be doing is when needed help blanc in a fight otherwise..just live here and do odd jobs while looking after rom and ram?" I confirm as mina nods

"Sure why not what's the worse that could happen" (oh a lot of things)

"So il go get blanc one moment" mina says walking out and soon after ram walks in and stares at me then asks a question that throws me off,

"Are you going to be my big brother?" She asks as she makes a cute face…sorry your not rom so that won't work

"Maybe….but not by law maybe as a brother figure..but" as a train of thought went through me I just go deep red and stutter,

"W-w-wait….y-y-you mean l-like if I m-m-Mary b-blanc right?" And she nods making me over heat more, and to make it worse rom come walking in with a cute innocent face saying

"Wait…Nick is going to be our big brother?" She says then smiles

"Yay" then ram laughs

"Sorry I was joking with that question it was a prank" as my brain cools I get angry

"Why….WHY" I just bop her lightly on the head as blanc walks in and looks at me

"what did she do this time?" This isn't the first time she's pulled a prank?

"Ask if I was going to be her big brother" as I finish blanc just realised what that means and flushes red,

"R-ram that's crazy why would I marry him!" She then transforms and I now fear for my life….goodbye.

Okay guys I know this is short but it's the best I could do for this…anyway what you think any good…or getting worse…bah im going to go thanks for reading

Tehg out


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 4 of a blanc slate…anyway sorry it took so long it's hard to write and to come up with ideas at times…but I'm trying anyway ….Nick disclaimer please

Nick:tehg does not own anything but his own OCS anything goes to there respective owners

Chapter 4

Settling in

(Nicks pov)

After mina helped me escape blancs wrath…I don't know how I did incur it….anyway mina handed me a map and told me to get my self familiar with the building and settle in.

And here I am lost in what I think is the left wing trying to find someone to direct me to my room as I got lost about an hour ago….AN HOUR…let's try this map again….I try finding my location but it doesn't help me out a lot as I don't even know where HERE is…wait I hear something..yeah just past this door,

I open it to see steam? Why would…no…oh no…back pedal BACK FCKING PEDAL

*SLAM* and that's depending on….ah screw it that is my death warrant signed

"WHO THE HELL IS THERE" I dare not respond as I try opening the door to no avail…

"I SAID WHO THE HELL IS THERE" I faintly hear ram giggling on the other side..so it was her!

"ANSWER ME"…time to take my punishment like a man

"M-me" and at that a bright light happen and the person i feared most comes flying at me with her axe

"DIE PEEPING TOM"

"WAIT WAIT RAM PUSHED ME IN HERE" I say quickly while waving my hands with eyes closed

"Why should I believe you!" White heart shouts as I hear Rams laughing intensive

"You don't have to but IM SORRY ANYWAY" I say while thinking of how im going to get revenge on ram as everything goes black…..

"Ugh…was that a dream?" I say aloud waking up, I look around and I see blanc asleep laying her top half of her body on my bed while she sits on a chair I grab one of my blankets and put it over her and lay back down…..

I wake back up to see blanc looking at me with a smile "are you the one who put the blanket over me?" She asks and I nod rubbing the sleep from my eyes,

"Erm….nick …listen im sorry for hitting you…I over reacted... I know ram did it she told me it was her when I was considering kicking you out for peeping…" She looks away guilty I just rub her head

"It's fine…I kinda deserve it anyway for getting lost…heh" she just looks at me and giggle lightly

"It's not that hard to navigate the basilacom…now planepetune's basilacom however is another story altogether" blanc just thinks for a second…

"Would it be better if I had mina or rom show you around?" I nod and she just nods

"Ok il ask them later…so…have you regained any memories?" I shake my head

"No…not really..tiny tidbits of flashes…but there to small to be anything tangible" she just nods

"If you want I can find some hypnotist to try and draw the memories out?" I shake my head

"No…thanks but I want to get the memories of my own accord…if I need them I should have them I believe…" I check the clock to see its 9:45 am…

"so you spent the night here?" She just nods with a little blush

"Ate settling in okay so far…I mean other than the incident"

"Other than that…yeah it's nice here….im settling in fine..I believe we should get to breakfast" I say and blanc nods.

We walk into the dining room for breakfast and I see ram look at me then gets up and walks over to me….

"I'm sorry for prancing you by locking you in the shower room while blanc was using it…but it was to irresistible…" I just sigh

"Unless you want me to end up like blanc I suggest you never do that again…got it?" I say with a semi scolding tone and she just nods

"Ok"

"Ok then let's eat" I say as we all sit down, after a while blanc speaks up

"So Nick want to practise in the sparring room after breakfast?" She asks and I nod

"Sure I need to get some practise in anyway" I say as I finish up….

Ok guys I know it's short…but I'm going to leave the next chapter for the training and stuff anyway like I said at start sorry I took so long I came up with an idea on how to make chapters of this quicker…it means short chapters like this for now…..hopefully….but for now

Tehg out


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys Tehg here…God been a long time since this old thing was updated… I had a thought that I wanted to do more for this…and having inspiration helps!

Blanc: finally, about time I got the damn spotlight again!

Hmm…well I guess…anyway let's get on with the long awaited fifth chapter.

Chapter 5

The final spar down!

(Lowee basilacom)

(Nick pov)

Me and Blanc head go into the training room but she turns around with an odd look on her face 'is she going to do something or just stare?' I thought before I hear the snip of some scissors.

"Before we train I think it's time you had a hair cut Nick" she states spinning me round but I stop her by grasping her arm behind me.

"Blanc…why do you want to cut my hair?" I ask her turning around to see her sighing face.

"Why? Well I think you would look better with short hair. Also it's more practical." She answers.

"Fine, I guess your right…I don't remember why I had it this long in the first place to be honest…though I don't remember much at all though" I say chuckling. As I don't resist it she directs me to a chair and sits me down.

"I think il get Mina to do it I may…mess it up." Blanc says honestly going off to find Mina. 'And she was going to forcefully cut my hair if I refused!?'

(20 minutes later)

After Blanc had come back with Mina she had cut my hair so I went to look in a mirror to see what it's like now. I look into the mirror to see my hair has now been shortened to shoulder length ' it looks quite good like this, I like it. Now to suffer against Blanc's hammer!' I head back into the training room and take my coat off, and place down on a chair which presume is where someone would watch. I also take my gun out and place it down there deciding I would only use my sword. I look over to where Blanc is stood and she is already wielding her giant hammer rearing for a fight. 'Damn she's battle hungry by the looks of it.'

"So what's the rules of this little spar?" I ask her drawing my sword.

"No SP or EXE attacks, and I won't transform. Meaning just pure weapon on weapon action until either one of us is unable to continue." she answers sounding ready to rip a dragons head off. 'Okay so battle hungry this one is.' after what seemed like a few seconds she without asking if I'm ready charged at me and was about to bring down the hammer so I rolled out the way at the last minute "damn your faster than I thought you would be…also note to self, hammer scary don't get hit" I say looking at the damage she did to the ground which was a small hole. I then rush up and slice down with my sword only for her to block it with the shaft of her hammer. She then pushes back staggering me and then spins round to hit me with said hammer she just blocked with sending flying across the floor. While sliding across the floor I try stop it by stabbing the sword into the ground halting my momentum. While pulling y sword out I jump up and burst towards Blanc who starts spinning herself and hammer so I aim my sword to try and parry her next attack 'I don't really think this is a good idea given that her hammer is not only powerful…but has momentum like that, bah whatever.' I lunge forward slashing upwards as she strikes sidewards, as our weapons connect I believed I had parried her…no instead my sword goes flying and her hammer keeps going till it finds its place in my gut ending this battle and knocking me out.

(Blanc pov)

"I might of over did it" I mutter walking over to the now unconscious Nick lying on the ground.

"Wow big sis that fight was awesome!" A voice calls out from the hall. When said voice comes walking in it appears to have been Ram talking with Rom trailing behind.

"You were watching?" I ask the two.

"Yea! Nick was cool too he lasted longer than the average guard does too so maybe il fight him too." Ram cheers with Rom nodding saying she agrees.

"If you do. Try not to break him, as you have seen his is still a human after all." I tell them picking him up and laying him down on some chairs while I gather his stuff.

"Ram go grab his sword. Your closer."

"Why me and not Rom?" She asks whining

"That's why! Because I knew you would whine and be lazy!" I shout making her flinch and run to pick up the sword.

"Ugh…it's heavy, how does he use this thing!" She cries out having to end up pulling it over to Blanc because of the weight.

"Is it a bit heavy Ram?" Nick asks who seems to have just woke up.

"Ah! No not at all stupid… Nothing is too heavy for a CPU candidate!" She boasts before accidentally dropping the sword. "Erm…"

"Let me help." He says getting up and picks the sword up effortlessly and swings it into his sheath. "See Ram?, no weight at all" He says sarcastically as she just sticks her tongue out at him.

"Stop messing with Ram and grab your stuff." I say walking over with his stuff.

"Only having a bit of- God damn the pain!" He cries out as the pain of the battle seems to have caught up with his body while he grasps his gut. "Blanc hold back next time!"

"I was holding back." I state blankly looking at him.

"Oh…" Was his response.

"Don't worry Nick I will heal you!" Rom says speaking up while bringing out her staff and then proceeds to slowly heal him… 'Might take a while'

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this…it's been awhile and im happy to write this…side note it may be a tad bit late…but happy new year guys And for now…

Tehg out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, Tehg here with chapter 6 of a Blanc Slate. Last time Nick had a sparring match with Blanc, only to be completely destroyed by the Blanc hammer. (Totally not a rip off of the ban hammer)

Blanc: Well what do you except when fighting the strongest of CPUs!

Whatever you say, Blanc… Now, on with the chapter…Wait, I forgot the disclaimer same with the last chapters. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs. Anything else belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 6

Day on the town.

(Lowee basilacom)

(Nick's POV)

After Rom finished healing me, I pat her on the head.

"Thanks, Rom. Now Blanc? Could you do me a favour?" I ask in a sweet, innocent tone. Blanc then sighs and nods.

"What do you want, Nick?" She asks.

"I'm already starting to feel cooped up and it's only been what, two, three days at the most? I wouldn't mind if a certain someone showed me around the city."

"I do have work, you know! But fine, I'll show you around. But you will owe me for it as it will drag me from work…" I nod in understanding.

(45 minutes later)

(The city)

Me and Blanc arrive in the city and I stare in awe at the sight of the buildings around me.

"Wow, Blanc, the city looks amazing!" I cheer, looking at the buildings.

"Of course. It's my nation, after all." She states with a hint of pride hidden in there. After looking at the buildings around me for a few minutes I look at Blanc again.

"So, where to first, guide?" I ask her.

"I think the guild would be a good place to start for someone like you. It also may bring back some memories, too." Blanc explained.

"Ah, ok. Let's go then, Blanc. Memories await!" I cheer, dashing ahead while grabbing Blanc's arm.

"H-hey, Nick! Aren't I the guide!?" She asks while shouting. "Hey! Stop!" When I don't stop she transforms and brings her axe down near me, halting my steps.

"What was that for, Blanc!?" I ask with fear lining my voice.

"I told you to stop, asshole!" The enraged CPU screams and I just flinch.

"Oh…So you did…" I mutter. "Well, lead on then, Blanc. I'm sorry." I say with my head lowered.

"It's fine…You're just excited. Do it again though, and your head comes off!" She says lifting her axe up to my neck. "Got it?" I nod at that, so she lowers her axe, allowing me to finally get a good view of her CPU form when she's not trying to kill me. She's in what appears to be a white one piece swimsuit, white gloves and white boots. Her hair is bright blue and her eyes have power symbols in them. She notices that I'm quote on quote "checking her out" so her axe is raised again towards me threateningly.

"Stop it now, runt, before your body parts start falling off!" She shouts, making me look away and whistle.

"But Blanc, this is the first time I have got a good look at your CPU form…" I complain, looking back at her. Blushing slightly, she lowers her axe and sighs.

"Would you rather get a tour of the city or look at me?" She asks me and I then look to the ground pretending to think.

"Ah, a tough one there…But I would have to have that tour…" I decide and she nods, de-transforming.

"Good. Now then, let's go."

(20 minutes later)

While we were heading towards the guild, Blanc had shown me many different buildings that I may use. Like the gun store if I run out of ammo. 'Does my gun even take ammo though?' Then we arrived in front of what I assume is the guild.

"Here we are." Blanc says

"Wow. It's quite the place…" I say and she nods while we walk in. As I get past the doors and take a quick look around I feel light headed as I start to remember something.

(Flash back)

(Lowee guild)

I walk up to the desk and accept a random quest before walking to the exit. I then stop and look at the details.

[Please enter the nearby forest to obtain some plants.] 'Well ain't the details real helpful…' I then sigh and get ready for a trek into the forest.

(15 minutes later)

(Snow-top forest)

I enter the forest and start gathering random plants, unsure as to which ones are needed for the quest. When I go to pull another plant out the ground, I'm stopped by some snow that fell by the trees towering above me, burring me under the ground

"So that's why it's called snow-top forest..." I groan out loud. After a minute or two I force my way out of the snow pile only to come face to face with an ancient dragon. "Hi, buddy." I say only to be met by a loud roar. "Well fu-" I couldn't finish my sentence as the dragon took flight and blew me away, literally. When I finally landed onto the ground I pull out my gun and aim it at the dragon. "SNAKE BITE!" I shout, shooting bullets that are glowing green right into its wings. "Looks like I clipped his wings?" I asked, more than said, hopefully as he just screamed in fury. He flapped his wings, creating a powerful gust of wind that sends me flying headfirst into a tree.

(Present time)

(Lowee basilacom)

I hear someone calling my name but it's too difficult to make out.

"N…!" The voice calls again. I think I know who it is. My vision clears and I see that I'm sat down in the guild still and Blanc's currently shaking me shouting my name. 'Probably trying to wake me up.'

"I'm up, I'm up." I say groggily and she stops.

"Finally! Do you have any idea how long you were unconscious for?" She asks with a half worried, half pissed off look.

"Well if I was unconscious, why did you try to wake me?" I ask her, smirking.

"Eh? I don't know. Anyway, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Better than fine, actually. I remember something now. I think it's how I ended up where Rom and Ram found me, though I'm not one hundred percent sure." I say happily and her eyes widen in surprise as I retell what I remembered to her.

"Of course you would do something like fight an ancient dragon." Blanc says, sighing. "Well, I think we have had enough excitement for today. Let's head back to the Basilicom, shall we?" I nod in agreement and we walk back.

Hey guys, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter…

Tehg out.


End file.
